Fun At The Diner
by cwgirlup
Summary: Zack and Hodgins are having lunch. Hodgins is bored and decides to have some fun.


Title: Fun At The Diner  
Author: cwgirlup75  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Zack/Hodgins (slash)

Summary: Iraq changed lots of things.  
A/N: I am in the middle of a longer story, but I felt the need to write some smut. So I did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy belong to TJ Thyne and Eric Millegan, respectively. Hart Hanson, of course, owns it all.

Fun At The Diner

We were sitting side by side at a booth in the back, eating lunch while pouring over the notes of our latest case. Zack was munching on a chef's salad with a side of macaroni (a compromise to keep us both happy), and I was sucking down the last sips of a chocolate milkshake. I was looking through the crime scene photos, bored out of my mind, when I decided to liven things up. I casually leaned back in my seat, slung my arm across the back of the booth, and faintly brushed my fingers along the back of his neck . He looked over at me curiously, and I smiled at him before returning my attention to the photos.

Zack took a bite of his macaroni just as I ran my fingertips along the shell of his ear. He choked slightly and took a drink of water.

"What are you doing, Hodgins?"

My face was the picture of innocence. "What? I like touching my boyfriend. What's wrong with that?"

Zack blushed, the way he always did when I referred to him as my boyfriend. "It's just not very professional at work, that's all."

"Uh, Zack, I don't know if you've noticed but we're not at work now."

"Well, technically no, but it is still the middle of the workday and...." His voice abruptly cut off when I dropped my hand to his knee and began sliding it up his thigh. He was half hard by the time I reached his groin and palmed him through the fabric. He let out a low squeak when I flipped open the button at the top and lowered the zipper, my intentions clear. He was sitting between me and the wall, somewhat shielded from view, but he still looked around nervously.

"Don't look around, Zack. Just focus on your notes," I said, curling my fingers under his boxers and around his now completely engorged erection. I stroked him firmly several times before moving my hand to gently rub the sensitive skin just below his testicles, causing him to white-knuckle the table's edge. I leaned over and murmured in his ear.

"Do you like that, Zack? Does it feel good?"

A low whimper was my only answer. I smirked to myself, knowing that his protests were long gone. I looked at his face as the pleasure he felt intensified. His eyes were closed and his head was done, lower lip pulled between his teeth as he fought not to voice his feelings. He looked so damn fuckable that I could feel myself hardening quickly.

I swiped my thumb over the head and felt Zack thrust into my hand. I changed my grip and sped up my strokes, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. I continued to whisper to him, doing my best to push him closer and closer to the edge.

"You feel so good in my hand, Zack. I love seeing you like this, completely at my mercy. I can't wait to get you home. We probably won't even make it to the bedroom. Maybe I'll just bend you over the couch and take you right there. What do you think of that?"

I felt his body tense and grabbed a handful of napkins to prevent the inevitable mess. After one final squeeze, he let go, covering my hand. While he tried to catch his breath, I cleaned us both and stuffed the napkins in my pocket to be thrown out at home. I re-buttoned and zipped his pants, adjusting my own raging hard on so that it wouldn't be blatantly obvious. I gathered up our notes and photos, shoving them into the case file.

"Why don't we head home, Zack? We can finish this case there," I said with a wink.

Zack followed me out of the diner, a slightly dazed look still on his face.

Yep, we definitely had work to finish at home.

THE END

Lots of people have added my last two stories to their favorites, but hardly anyone reviewed them. Please take a minute to review – it helps keep me inspired to write more! :)


End file.
